My Hero Graduation (English)
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Three years have passed, and the original Class 1-A in the UA High is about to graduate. Almost ready for the farewell speech, Izuku thinks about everything he's gone through since he entered the school, and what the future has in store for him and his classmates now they're about to face the real world in full.


**My Hero Graduation**

 **By Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia and all related characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi. All rights reserved.

* * *

 _ **UA High…**_

It seemed almost unbelievable three years had passed. Three years since he first crossed those gates, full of dreams, hopes, and desire to become a hero. Three years full of learning, hard training, laughter, adventures, dangers, great friends, evil enemies… it was like the mother of all rollercoasters.

But today was the day. It was mid-spring, with the cherry blossoms as witnesses, and his experience at the UA High, his lifelong idol's alma mater, was about to reach its grand finale. He felt a whirl of emotions inside, one he hadn't felt since that day.

The day All Might gave him those words that'd change the course of his life, forever.

…

" _You can become a hero…"_

…

Izuku glanced at his hand, more specifically to the many scars he had on it, and then clenched it into a fist as he recalled everything he went through to get up to that point. It wasn't easy: he still had a long way to go to fully control the power he'd been bequeathed, and even more to push it beyond his former mentor's limits, but he could say without a shred of doubt it'd be worth it.

All the sweat, blood and tears he shed were not in vain. But of course, the fact he was never alone in his path helped a big deal.

His mother, his classmates, the school teachers, All Might… they were always there supporting him. He was a bit saddened by the thought this'd be the last time they'd all be together, as the UA had become a second home, and all of them a second family. It wouldn't be easy to say goodbye to all that.

"And now, for the farewell speech, I present to you the student chosen by his peers as the most outstanding of their generation," Principal Nedzu announced, "young Izuku Midoriya."

Neither it would be easy to be the one to deliver said farewell speech.

…

" _NO WAY AM I ACCEPTING THAT, YOU SCORCHED FACE!" Bakugo shouted, right in front of Todoroki's face._

" _Kacchan, there's no need to…"_

" _SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU FUCKING NERD!" the aforementioned replied._

 _It was the last meeting in the 3-A Class dormitory, but even after three years, some things hadn't changed one bit. Having gotten through the final exams, and once they all ensured they had passed, there was only one thing to do, a small yet important detail to decide in the graduation ceremony…_

" _Care to explain who'd you think you are to make that decision?" Bakugo asked again, in front of the expectant and dumbfounded glances of everyone present. Todoroki remained unfazed, and after exhaling a white mist, replied with his usual stoic and calm voice._

" _As I ended up first in the honor roll's general ranking, I'll be the one chosen by default for the farewell speech. However, the academia's rule book states that if, for any reason, I'm unable to perform that duty, or want to step down and let someone else take over for me, I can do so."_

" _I know that, you split-faced moron. What I'm asking here is… why_ him _of all people?!" Bakugo shouted again, pointing at his direction._

 _Everybody's glances turned towards Izuku in a heartbeat. Despite having lived with all of them for so long and feeling in confidence among them, since more than class or roommates they were friends and almost family, he still felt rather uncomfortable whenever he was the center of attention, for whatever reason._

" _Bakugo, we've already gone through this. I've talked to everybody, and we all agree it's just appropriate," the half-red-half-white-haired boy continued. "I won't deny you've made your merits here, but… Midoriya has been the one who inspired and united all of us the most during our time in this academia."_

" _That's right!" Uraraka nodded. "Deku-kun has always been the heart of our classroom!"_

" _Ribbit, though he's always been your little heart too," Asui added, causing the girl with gravity powers to blush furiously._

" _One way or another, in every important event during these three years, Midoriya-kun has always been there," Iida added. "We've all been forged ourselves around him, and he represents the spirit of this class, and all of us."_

" _I completely agree," Yaoyorozu continued. "Midoriya-san, you have set the biggest example among all of us. There is no doubt that, if there is a definition of the ideal hero everyone should aspire to become, it is you."_

 _Everybody's comments, without exception (even the usually silent Kouda) made it clear the thought was unanimous. Izuku really felt flattered and moved they all supported him that way, to the point of wanting to give him such an important honor like delivering the farewell speech for their generation. One many had labeled as the UA's Golden Generation, which many people had placed their hopes of bringing the world to a new era._

" _There, there, Bakugou," Kirishima said as he gave him some pats on the back. "You had your chance, maybe it could have been you if you hadn't such an explosive temper. Besides, you think they'd choose you for an important speech, after that little show you put back at the Sports Festival?"_

 _Bakugou groaned something between his teeth, but he found himself unable to refute the redhead's comment. Almost everybody laughed, as nobody would forget their first Sports Festival, let alone Bakugo's little stunt in front of everybody and for all town to see, giving a very bad (and unfortunately wrong) first impression of the then Class 1-A._

 _Izuku glanced at his classmates, and seeing everybody's faces, how much they cheered for him, clearly wishing for him to say yes finally moved his conscience and he found himself unable to give a negative. Resigned, but as cheerful as he could be, he finally nodded._

" _Alright, I'll do it. But I'll have to ask for everybody's help here. You know speeches have never been my forte, so…"_

…

And so it had been. Among everybody they brainstormed and helped put the speech together. Everyone gave him something they wanted to say or express in any way, even Bakugou himself with a paragraph of his own (heavily edited to remove insults and profanities, but keeping the general idea).

As he took the stand, Izuku glanced at the audience. Everywhere he could see his fellow graduates, the academia's staff, and some special guests for the ceremony, including the alumni's friends and families. He could easily make out his closest friends among the crowd, like Uraraka, who smiled to cheer him up, and Iida, who adjusted his glasses and nodded in approval. Once he spotted everyone, he took a deep breath and began reciting the speech, just as he had practiced.

"Good afternoon, and welcome. Today is a very important day for all of us, as it marks the end of a stage in our lives, and the beginning of a new one."

Once he said the first line: he realized he hadn't stuttered one bit in the process. That made him feel more confident before continuing.

"I'm sure I'm speaking for everyone present when I say I have mixed feelings today. On the one hand, we're all happy and proud to graduate in this institution. On the other hand, we all feel sad because we're bidding our farewell to this school, which more than just a school, became a second home to all of us, and it formed us more than just academically.

"We all who have studied here come from different environments, and despite all sharing the same goal, of being pro heroes, we entered the UA for different reasons. Some sought a well-paid job to support their families. Others sought to keep their family legacies alive. Yet others, because it was what was expected of them. And of course, those who did so in search of personal glory. In my case, my dream was always to be a hero who could save everyone with a smile, to assure them everything would be alright, and to say with pride 'I'm here'."

Izuku's glance briefly directed to All Might's seat, in his Toshinori Yagi persona, who smiled at him, and nodded to prompt him to continue the speech. He got the message quickly and kept going.

"I know it's no secret for anyone in this school the relationship between All Might and me. I know he had many expectations with me, and I've done my best to fulfill them. When he chose me to become his successor, to be the new carrier of the One For All, I honestly didn't know if I could carry that load on my shoulders. Let alone when I learned the big responsibility coming with said power, to become the same symbol of peace he had been."

"I did my best to use my bestowed powers for good, the same way he, and everybody else before us did. However, over time I learned something important, something I had a hard time accepting at first, but it was the most important lesson I had to learn in my path to become a hero. And that was to understand… that I could never be like All Might."

Izuku briefly paused, and there was some muttering among the crowd. It was understandable, as everybody knew of his admiration for All Might, so it was weird for him to say something like that.

The green-haired boy waited for everybody to calm down before continuing. "All Might was a one-of-a-king hero, one who'll never be matched. He carried on his shoulders a heavy burden by himself, and that's how he became the symbol of peace we all came to know. But like I said, I am not him, and I'll never be. I can't carry such a burden… at least not alone."

"That's why I want to say something to all my fellow graduates today, not just my Hero Course classmates, but all members of this generation." He placed a hand on his chest. "To lead the world towards a new era of peace is something too hard for one man to do. But, if we all work together, if we all unite, I'm certain we can become the new symbol of peace. A group who'll inspire hope in the masses, to lead this world to a new and long era of heroism."

He then extended both hands forward. "Everyone, who's willing to support me in this mission?"

"You can't count on me, Midoriya!" Kirishima shouted, being the first one to stand up. "That's how a real man among heroes talks!"

"You got it, Deku-kun!" Uraraka added, as she started clapping, and everybody around him began joining in.

"BRAVO, MIDORIYA-KUN, BRAVO!" Iida shouted as he clapped above his head.

It didn't take long for the clapping to spread around everybody in the auditorium, and they stood up to acclaim him. Izuku glanced at the teachers, whose reactions were varied: some were laughing, others clapped too, Aizawa simply remained with his bored indifference face, and in the middle of the shouting he could hear Yamada celebrating: "I have to take notes, this kid knows how to get them pumped!"

When everyone finally calmed down, Izuku allowed himself to smile again, taking a few seconds to regain the hang of the speech and continue where he had left off. Clearing his throat, he kept going:

"Alright, with that in mind, I don't have much else to say. Principal Nedzu, all teachers, and the rest of the staff working in the UA, from all of my classmates and the rest of the students, we thank you for everything you've done for us during these three years. And to all of you, my fellow graduates, I wish you the best in the future, whatever path you might choose. Remember, the future awaits us, and it's in our hands to make it a bright one." He raised his fist as well as his voice. "Let's go beyond! Plus…!"

"ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the students replied in unison as they raised their fists too, prompting a new and thunderous applause for the speech. After enjoying it for a few seconds, he left the stand to give it back to the Principal, who raised his hands to quiet down everyone, as he walked back to his assigned place at the auditorium.

"Alright, thank you very much, young Midoriya. And now, we will proceed to hand our students their diplomas, starting with the members of this year's Honor Roll as the most outstanding in their generation. Shoto Todoroki!"

The aforementioned student stood up, and received the title in the middle of everybody's applause. He bowed respectfully and returned to his seat. Next, they kept calling in the order of their ranking: Yaoyorozu, Iida, and then Izuku himself.

When it came his turn to get his diploma, he received it from the hands of All Might himself, who took a few extra seconds to whisper something while they shook hands.

"I'm really proud of you, young Izuku. I couldn't have asked for a better successor to the One For All."

"Thanks," Izuku said. "I still have a long way to go, but at least, I'll know I won't be alone."

"Katsuki Bakugo!" the Principal called.

As he walked back to his seat, Izuku had a little shiver when he passed by his childhood friend/rival, who gave him a death glare but somehow held himself from making a scene. Though he still saw that he practically snatched the diploma from Aizawa's hands, and the latter had to use his Quirk in him so he wouldn't be tempted to blow up his hand during the shake.

Beyond that, the diplomas were delivered without a hitch, and the rest of the ceremony continued just as scheduled. He had nothing left to do but sit down and wait for the closure act, and then to be called along with the rest for the Honor Roll's photo.

…

Once he left the campus grounds, Izuku glanced around. His mother told him she'd be a little late, so at the time he was the only one who was alone. Almost all of his other classmates we're already meeting with their families coming to congratulate them on their graduation.

He could spot Uraraka's parents on one side, affectionately hugging her, and also Iida with his family, including his brother who, despite being wheelchair-bound kept a rather happy demeanor. On the other side, he saw Bakugo's mother holding him by the neck and giving him some noogies while yelling something about learning behavior, and also the Todorokis, not just the father and siblings, but also the mother, who was allowed to leave the hospital that day so she could attend her younger son's graduation.

"Izuku!" he heard the voice calling him out. "Izuku, over here!"

Izuku turned around, and he caught wind of his mother, raising her hand to get his attention, though he quickly noticed she wasn't alone.

A man, who looked like an older version of Izuku, with slightly shorter hair and a goatee, was coming with her.

"Da… Dad?" The boy quickly ran off. He couldn't believe it: his father had also come. "DAD!"

"Hey there, champ!" his father exclaimed, catching his son in a bear hug. "God, sorry I'm so late, my flight was delayed. I can't believe I missed out on my son's graduation!"

"It's okay, honey. Izuku understands perfectly, right?" his mother added, joining in with the hug. "You have no idea how happy we are for you, Izuku. You've made us so proud today."

* * *

 _ **And that's the story of how my academic tenure in the UA High came to an end. That day, I left behind many things. I wasn't a student anymore, nor a hero in training. Now the real challenge of my life had started, to become the world's greatest hero and fill the huge void left by All Might's retirement.**_

 _ **But at least, knowing that I had my family, and my friends to support me, it gave me strength to face everything that came afterwards. I had no idea what the future had in store for me, but something was for sure: whatever it was, I wouldn't have to face it alone.**_

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Hey there, people. So well, here's my first attempt to enter another fandom. Sorry if it was a bit on the short side, but, you know, I wanted to test the waters.

My Hero Academia quickly earned the spot as the Shonen series that took the shortest time to hook me up (one afternoon), and for a very good reason, being the tribute to American comic superheroes it is, and with the amount of lovable and charismatic characters it has everywhere. After I had a marathon with the anime episodes, I went to check the manga, and I'm anxious to see what it'll have in store for the future.

It might be a little too soon to predict the ending since it's still in a (relatively) early stage, but maybe, this is a way I could picture a possible scenario. I mean, the title itself refers to the UA, where Izuku and his friends study, so it would make sense if the story concluded with their graduation, don't you agree? Or at least, it concludes this stage, and then comes a sequel showcasing his pro hero life, who knows. Let's give it some time, I might be spot on about some things.

Okay, so, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me later if you'd like to see something else from this fandom, as I have one or two ideas floating around.


End file.
